Aidan-007
:* |rank = * (2530-2552)|specialty = *Command *Assault|battles = * * *Battle of Felcuica *Battle of Himita * |status = Deceased|class = Class I}}Aidan-007, born Aidan Mueller, was a super soldier during the . He was the leader of Orange Team and led the team on much of its career. Aidan would met his end during the Fall of Reach in 2552. Biography Born Aidan Mueller on the colony world of Sentiment, the boy was promised a normal life with good friends and family until the Insurrection struck his city. A suiciding bombing killed both his parents and his grandmother leaving him an orphan as his grandfather was already killed by Insurgents. Afterwards, Aidan was placed into an orphanage until mid 2517 when he was abducted by for the infamous . When he entered, the program, he assisted another boy who was constantly beaten by guards. The boy's name was Dane and the two formed a brother like bond. As the years went by, Aidan and Dane was joined by a trio of spartans which included Julia-063, Clark-055 and Thomas-012. The group would also formed a bond with Timothy-127 and the spartans of Purple Team. In 2524, the augmentation process began and all twelve spartans (at least mentioned in the article) survived. Tim would join the group and the six would form Orange Team with Aidan promoted to leader of the group. Human-Covenant War Campaign on Harvest Though a small role in the campaign, Orange Team did participate in the recapture of the major settlements and UNSC outposts around . As years past in training, Orange Team is deployed to reinforce a Covenant march on the capital of Utgard. At the time, Petty Officer Second Class Aidan-007, and his team was sent with Alpha-3 ODST team and together recaptured an UNSC base entitled Long John’s Base. Though half of the ODST team falls, Orange Team was able to reclaim the base and began to push back to Alpha Base in the northern regions of the planet. As the year 2531 began, Orange Team was sent to Tiara Orbital Station to secure Harvest’s outer atmosphere. Within hours, the station was recaptured and thus Orange Team’s services on Harvest concluded and on February 5th was sent to Arcadia with Red Team. Battle of Arcadia Once arriving at on the UNSC Belfast Orange Team was deployed to Pirth City. Quickly overwhelmed by Covenant forces, Orange Team was forced to retreat and soon, the Covenant quickly captured the outskirts of Pirth City. Thanks to the members of the and , Pirth City was recaptured and Orange Team was redeployed to Daylam to rescuer the crippling lines there. Within twenty minutes of their deployment, Daylam was reclaimed by UNSC forces. At 15:33 hours (3:33 o’clock) the team spilt with Aidan, Timothy-127 and Julia-063 returned to Pirth City to assist with civilian evac ops whilst Dane-074, Clark-055, and Thomas-012 worked with wounded soldiers and transporting a bomb to a Covenant carrier to save the civilian evacuation ships. They were successful and after the operation, Orange Team left Arcadia for their next deployment. Battle of Felcuica On June 3rd 2533, Orange Team was deployed to Felcuica to safe guard it from a potential Covenant assault. The team was deployed to Indigo Town via drop pods to halt a large Covenant assault onto the town. Once at the town, Orange Team cleared out the front lines and soon meet Tim’s sister and her two kids. Tim the revealed himself and did everything he could to protect his family. Aidan, Dane and Thomas then went back to the front lines to retrieve Michael Sullivan, Tim’s now brother-in-law for evac orders from command. After the four were reunited, the family escaped with Orange Team. On their evac shuttle, a Covenant bomb was placed and it brought the ship down. All the spartans survived and so did Tim’s family. Moving through the wilderness of Felcuica the group came upon a small Covenant Research and Communication Facility. Aidan then had himself, Clark, Dane and Julia take it out while Tim and Thomas protect the family. But in time, Jackals and Grunts found the group on the hill and alerted the guards. The family and spartans were soon overwhelmed and Michael was killed with Tim’s sister and kids captured. Once the station was primed to blow, the remaining spartans came and and assisted Thomas and Timothy. Saving the Family Tracking the Jackals to a cave system inside the mountains, Orange Team began a rescue operation. Moving through the caves, the team silently eliminated Covenant forces until they found the family, eaten alive and dead. Tim was horrified and began a mad rampage through the base, killing any who's good in his way. Aidan the activated the charges and destroyed the research facility and Orange Team was retrieved for evacuation. Emerald City On June 10th, the spartans were deployed to intercept a Covenant movement to Emerald City. Landing on the dorsal side of a CCS-Class cruiser, the team entered the ship and began to eliminate several Covenant infantry and some ground vehicles. Soon, the team escaped the ship and destroyed it with debris falling onto other ships, crashing a few corvettes. Afterwards, Captain Fawlkins of the Liberation did a full frontal assault against the rest of the Covenant fleet. But it was not enough as the Covenant still managed to attack Emerald City. As the city was under attack, Orange Team was sent to assist with the defense of the city. Aidan, Tim, Julia and Thomas ran interference on the ground while Dane and Clark rid in falcons and destroyed Covenant jammers spread throughout the city. Tim was able completely destroy an entire Covenant convoy and the rest of the team was able to eliminate a majority of Covenant infantry. Securing an entire sector of the city, the team moved in with a large UNSC deployment and attacked the last carrier on the planet. Clark, Tim and Dane were sent inside to stop any communications from leaving, which they did so successfully. The Liberation then destroyed the carrier with the spartans outside and the planet was saved. Battle of Himita Starting Strong Perhaps Orange Team’s longest deployment, the Battle of Himita tested Orange Team’s true strengths and unity. On February 4th 2536, the Covenant Fleet of Vengeance arrived at Himita and destroyed the Human Defense Fleet 3, but the fleet was not unscarred and with only a dozen ships that entered the atmosphere instead the twenty that arrived. Four days later, the fleet attack Faller Base, the largest UNSC facility on the planet. This attack alerted the UNSC to Himita and Orange Team as they arrived with the UNSC Liberation and with a half-hour, Faller Base is secure from Covenant forces. But Clark-055 discovers a drone nest underneath the base, forcing Orange Team to destroy it. After the destruction of Faller Base, the Covenant attacked New Boston but were pushed back due to overwhelming human forces, now the fleet is down to ten ships. On February 10th, battlegroups 6,7, and 9 arrive at Himita and discover that the Covenant are attacking the Arigo Desert, forcing Aidan to devise OPERATION Long Bow. The Offensive On February 19th, Orange Team leads a massive UNSC strike force to the Arigo Desert in OPERATION Long Bow and board the flagship of Fleet of Vengeance, Demeter but the attack fails and Shipmaster Ripa Stormaee has Orange Team jettison to the outer atmosphere where Aidan gives the order of a full retreat. The following day, Covenant Prisoner Ship-33 arrives with onboard, with Orange Team volunteering to save their closest thing to a mother. They are successful in getting the doctor and also the capture of a unidentified alien structure either human nor covenant in origin. But all is not well as the spartans were saving the doctor, the capital of Himita, Osmium. Orange Team was quickly redeployed to Osmium to secure human boarders. After pushing deep into Covenant territory, Dane-074, Timothy-127, Julia-063, and Clark-055 were ordered to retreat, but the Covenant began glassing the city, forcing the spartans underground for five days. After five days underground, Thomas-012 is sent with marine fire team 14536 to scout out a Covenant facility on the other side of the planet. After hours of scouting, Thomas-012 returns to Tuskegee Base to report on his findings and with Aidan devise OPERATION March Lion. The Failed Attacks On March 1st the UNSC Liberation and Hannibal strike the Covenant facility scouted by Thomas, with Timothy-127 and Dane-074 dealing with Covenant AA guns. The operation was a success, but Vice Admiral Ford then decided to continue to attack the Fleet of Vengeance without Orange Team. On March 6th, Orange Team arrives at the strike to see only four downed Covenant ships, but with all of Battlegroups 7 and 9 destroyed. Within another hour, the UNSC Hannibal falls forcing the UNSC to fall back. Unknown to the UNSC command, Aidan and Orange moves to Builth Gulch and takes control of a Covenant Corvette and with the crew of the Hannibal, attacks the carrier Lost Warriors, but due to their discovery, the crew of the Hannibal sacrifices themselves to save the spartans. After returning to Tuskegee Base, the Covenant begin glassing Builth Gulch, Morse Mountains (Where Dr. Halsey was being held) and New Boston. Orange Team was sent with UNSC Alexander and UNSC Hades to secure New Boston. As the secure goes fine, the Covenant Fleet of Conquest arrives at Himita and sends six ships to glass New Boston, forcing the UNSC to retreat. Luckily, the Liberation, and Battlegroup 6 recaptured Builth and built Builth Base. Last Act Once at Builth Base, Vice Admiral Ford and Aidan devise OPERATION One, Two Punch. Orange Team was sent with the Liberation and Hades to attack the Morse Mountains whilst the Alexander and Battlegroup 6 struck New Boston. But due to heavy fire, the UNSC Hades was destroyed and within minutes the Covenant Fleet of Warring States arrived at Himita while Orange Team was in a Covenant Dark Zone. The Fleet destroyed the Liberation, forcing Aidan to order a full retreat. Thus, Captain Locke of the Alexander, and other captains including Aidan agreed to abandon Himita, and thus the planet was lost to the Empire. Fall of Reach After hearing of Reach’s attack, Orange Team requested the they go and assist, and their request was granted. Arriving on August 3rd, Orange Team went to Fort Colossi and assist with marine evacuation. There Orange Team would find their second-in-command Dane-074 in a dual with a Sangheili general, killing Dane. This crippled the team as Dane was their first lost, and thus they pushed on to average their brother. As the fall came, Aidan and Clark hijacked and Phantom and reached a Covenant Corvette in the upper atmosphere. Much like of , Aidan shoved Clark out the Corvette and flew the ship into a Covenant Assault Carrier, killing him. Psych-Interviews Personality Like , Aidan was usually social and enjoyed forming bonds with fellow cadets, most the ones who needed a friendship. Aidan also cared deeply for his squad and was exceptionally loyal to his team as he would always called them his brothers and sister. Aidan demanded that he was also always placed on the front lines and take action in any operations with anyone from the Spartan-II program. Aidan also cared greatly for civilians, like Gary or Jorge before him and did as much as he could to save their homes and other loved ones. Aidan was also extremely determined and demanded a victory no matter the cost, like most Spartans. But, Aidan believe that a team would only win if everyone made it out together, hence is willingness to sacrifice himself for Clark on . Aidan, like most Spartan-II's, had almost forty years of service with no signs of stopping due to his augmentations. But due to his willingness to always test himself despite the risk, Aidan would take on mission deemed "impossible". As a leader, Aidan also has developed the ability to truly inspire anyone and because of this, most suicide mission he ran, he was always occumpianepd by Orange Team. Aidan, however, lacked ways to deal with loss as when he was six, his parents were killed and didn't know them too well. His only real family was Orange Team and when Dane died, Aidan went insane trying to find a way to deal with the loss. Thomas-012 has speculated another reason for Aidan scarifying himself to save Clark was that Aidan couldn't coop with loss and so he put himself out of his own misery. Though extremely uncharacteristic of Aidan, it would explain why on some ONI records he has PTSD and depression after Himita. Physical Appearance Aidan was described as a middle aged man with some what long gelled hair and a small, but obvious beard. Aidan was described with a slender and a "handsome" face with rugged features and a small scar on his forehead. Aidan had low cheekbones and pensive brown and silver eyes. Aidan had brown hair with a few blackish streaks running through. Other spartans have stated that if any spartans were to infiltrate a crowd it would be Aidan and . Aidan was also seen as having an average build for a human, as Dane would put it "not too tall, but not too small neither. Somewhere in the middle". Aidan, however, had incredible speed and power in a single stomp as he could flatten the head of a brute with one. Aidan was also known to be extremely durable and had fantastic stamina. During the Battle of Himita, an elite jumped on him, removed his helmet and bit the sides of his head. Aidan responded by head butting the elite and then stabbing him with little regard for what the elite had just done. Like all spartans, Aidan had several pieces of equipment and armaments during his deployment. His latest being a prototype for Mark 6 Armor commissioned to him by ONI just before the Fall of Reach. Prior to the Mark 6, Aidan had standard Mark 5 along with Dane-074. The other members of Orange did not as the majority of the team was commissioned for prototype armors by ONI for future uses. Relationships Orange Team Dane-074 Aidan and Dane held a close, brother like relationship during their time together during both basic training and early deployments. The two were known for being inseparable and it was through Aidan that Dane began to open up to a few people. However, Dane did not trust these people, he was convicted by Aidan to at least work with them and so he did. After Dane's death, Aidan was the most devastated by the loss as the two were seen as brother by everyone. It was through Dane's death that Aidan drove to sacrifice himself during the same battle. Timothy-127 Tim and Aidan were always on friendly terms with one another especially during the Battle of Felcuica. During the battle, Aidan let Tim take command while hunting down his family and was there to comfort him after he witnessed the dead bodies of his sister and her kids. Aidan also trusted Tim when it came to command and leadership of the team in his absence, as most of the time it was Dane and Tim leading the team when Adian wasn't around. Julia-063 Julia and Aidan were known to have a close friendship during their time together. On occasion, Aidan would let Julia take the first shot and first step into combat. Clark-055 Clark and Aidan were known to be good friends and better teammates during their run together. Aidan would regularly entrust Clark with the technical know-how of structures and ships as well as his scouting prowess. Clark on the other hand strongly relied on Aidan's leadership and his way of executing plans in order to proceed with their lives still in tacked. Thomas-012 Aidan acted like a big brother to Thomas, regularly giving him guidance in tough situations and impactful missions. Aidan cared greatly for Thomas' well-being and would always look out for him in thick and thin. Purple Team Aidan was known to be on friendly terms with Purple Team. Catherine Halsey Aidan was known to look up to Halsey and view her as a mother figure, even going as far to call her "Mom" even in his later years. Franklin Mendez Similar to Halsey, Aidan would look up to Mendez and call him "Dad". Quotes . Oh and tell I said "Hi".|Aidan's final words to Halsey. }} Confirmed Kills Least to Greatest Drones: 74 Brutes: 182 Elites: 1,937 Jackals: 2,033 Grunts: 2,706 Total Kills: 6,932 (2525-2552)Category:Spartan-IIs Category:BEN THE BESTverse